The War of Love
by Shizu Amaya
Summary: Germania and Grandpa Rome are in a war with each other because of there bosses. Not wanting to kill his lover Grandpa Rome end it his way. There is a little yaoi. Don't like. Don't read.


Couple: Germania (Torvald Beilschimidt) x Roman Empire ( Julius Vargas)

Germania and Roman Empire were the best of friends and lovers. Out the course of history, their empires became bigger. As long as their bosses were friends, they were still friends and more. However, after a while their bosses were no longer friends. Battle began and they could no longer be together. After Germania began to battle with Roman Empire, they no longer touched or kissed. Roman Empire wished things would go back to the way they were. Back when hi cute little grandchildren could play with their grandpa and not see his terrible scars from battle. When he and Germania were…together. However, those times were over. In addition, would never be returning.

He could remember running his slender finger through the Germans golden long hair. One looking into the other eyes. When no else was around and it was just them, the two of them would be how lovers truly are. Lips against lips, body brushing against body as they were engulfed in their embrace. Looking at each other with lust filled eyes. Body heat escaping the room along with lust filled moans. They would not know that, that would be last time they embraced. The Roman Empire lay in his bed remembering those times and the times, they laughed and joked. Now it was the time of battle._ 'Germania'_, he thought, _'will there be a time where we can be together again?'_ The thought pondered the Roman for a while. Soon the Empire drifted off to sleep. Resting for the final battle that would be tomorrow. For it would tell which would prevail.

Germania now lays in his bed thinking of all the things he has done to the Roman Empire. His boss told him to attack the Empire. His friend. His lover. He did not want to. Nevertheless, he had to obey his bosses' orders. Germania missed Julius's joke and the way he laughed and drank. The way the other male touched a kissed him. He missed it. Before he knew what he was doing, his clothes were on as he traveled on foot to the Roman Empires house. He had to see him. He had to see Roman Empire. When he was at the Empire's door his hand inches away from the doorknob. _'Vhat am I doing?'_ he thought. He stood there for a moment. He remembered all the good times they had together. The times they laughed, joked, and embraced. Quickly he opened the door and went into the Romans room. As he walked, he thought to himself, _'Tomorrow will be the final battle. Who knows who will win? I cannot let him go. I cannot forget about him yet. Roman Emp- no Julius. JULIUS!' _Germania appeared in the Romans bedroom. He was sleeping. Germania slowly crept up to the bed to see the Romans sleeping face. Germania placed his lips onto the Romans lips.

Roman Empire opened his eyes to find Germania in his room, in his bed, kissing him. _'Germania', _he thought. The kissed deepened as if to say '_yes'_. Germania began to straddle the Empire. "Germania," said Roman as he reached up to brush the side of Germania's cheek. "Am I dreaming?" Have you come to finish me off so we don't have to meet on the battlefield?" the Roman said with a slight smile. Germania was taken aback. _'He thinks himself dreaming? He think I'm here to finish him off when am not', _Germania thought. It hurt the German. "Julius, for you is not dreaming and I am not hearing to kill you. You know I love you. Because of that, I wish that we could not meet on the battlefield. I miss the times we embraced." Germania said. He leaned forward towards the Romans ear and whispered seductively, "Lets embrace one last time."

Roman Empire's face was red by now. Here he was being straddled by Germania wanting to embrace him. They began kissing, both fighting for dominance. Each aching for the others touch. Roman Empire claimed dominance as he topped Germania tearing off his shirt kissing him on his neck and lower. Roman Empire looked down at Germania's pants and chuckled. Teasing the other man below him, he slowly discarded the others pants and undergarments at a snail's pace. "Hurry up," Germania said. The Roman Empire discarded Germania's pants and undergarments in the corner of the room not caring where it landed.

They knew what they were doing was wrong and would only make it harder to fight each on the battlefield. They did not care. For now, right here

and right now, all they cared about making the other fill complete and loose there selves in pleasure. After the Roman prepared the German, he positioned himself at the Germans entrance and pushed himself in, all the way to the base. "Ahhhhh~…. You're tight...," he said. "You can move now..." Germania said, his golden long hair sprawled about the pillow his head rested on. Blue eyes filled with lust and longing. The Roman began to thrust in and out. Brown eyes filled with lust. Both bodies glinting in sweat, each yearning for the others touch.

There breathing becoming ragged, as the air was now think and strong with scent of lust. Roman Empire leaned down and gave the German who was a moaning mess under him a passionate kiss. There tongues overlapping the others. Then the Roman Empire hit something inside the German that made him scream in ecstasy. That made him clench around the Roman length that was inside him. Soon they were both near there climax. Each breath becoming ragged and short. "Julius!" "Torvald!" They both said the others name from the top of their lungs as they reached there climax.

Realizing what they had done could possibly change the course of the battle tomorrow. They laid there. Tomorrow would be final battle. The battle to decide the fate of the others empire and future. Knowing if he stayed until morning it would only hurt him. Germania pit on his clothes and left. When morning came, the Roman Empire woke up hoping to find his lover but instead found it empty. The nation got up and got ready for the battle that was to begin today. Pitting on his battle armor and making his army ready. They marched to the battlefield.

Julius loved Torvald. He did not want to fight him, not on the battlefield, not ever. He was going to end this his way. _'Italy, Romano forgive your Grandpa Rome for what he is about to do.' _He thought. A tear wanted to roll down his face but he didn't let it happen. Meanwhile Italy and Romano were playing with Spain and they felt as though they were going to lose something _'Grandpa Rome please be safe?'_ little Italy thought. Holy Rome and Prussia were still asleep. Germania was getting his fleet ready. They were ruthless warriors but he did not want them to hurt the other empire. Now it was time for battle. _'I am sorry for what I am about to do. Stay safe Holy Rome, Prussia,' _he thought.

Both made their way to the battlefield. Even though it was, only the afternoon the sky was dark and cloudy, as if it was going to rain.

The battle began with both armies charging and clashing at each other. The Roman Empire was greatly outnumbered against Germania's fleet but they the same fighting spirit the always had. However, Germania's were ruthless. Taking down anyone in there way his or her way. Germania and Roman Empire had their own fight. Their swords clashed as sparks flew into the air. It was like watching a deadly battle filled with passion and regret. Each strike light and graceful s they moved with the wind but at the same time ruthless and deadly. It had now begun to rain. There sword still clashing in the rain. Everything around them was still. There men were dead. It was only the two of them.

They fought until their legs gave up under them. Both kneeled on the grass. They could kill each other. They had been together forever. "Torvald," the Roman Empire said. Germania looked up, he saw the Roman above him giving him his sword and he used his real name. He only did that when he was serious. "Julius?" "I want you to do it. To finish me off," the Roman said. Germania could not believe what he was hearing. "I'm sorry Torvald but it's my time. However, could you promise me that Italy and Romano stay safe? That Holy Rome protects Italy. That's all I wish for before I die." "I can't do that Julius. I love you too much to do that I am sorry." Germania said as he knelt on the ground once more. Roman Empire walked up to Germania and leaned down impaling himself on his own sword that he gave Germania. Shock rose into Germania's eyes along with sadness and regret. "I'm sorry Torvald. But, it is my time to leave this world. Tell Italy and Romano that I love them and keep your promise that they stay safe and that Holy Rome protects Italy for me."

Germania was strong and strict man. He never once let himself cry in front of others and tried to show fewer emotions. But, to today, he watched his men die one by one. The rain now drenched his clothes. He would be sick on the morning but he didn't care. Now his lover just died by the sword in his hand. Was there no other reason to cry? _'Why is this world so cruel?'_ Germania thought. _'Why….WHY?'_ Julius smiled blood dripping from his mouth. "I love you Torvald and always will good…bye", Roman Empire said as he slouched over. The Roman Empire was now gone never to return. Italy and Romano even though they were far from the battle felt hollow as if they had now lost something they could never get back. Germania was victorious but at the same time was heartbroken.

_Soon after Germania was no more and had fallen. He kept his promise and made sure Italy and Romano were safe and that Holy Rome protected Italy, while Spain protected Romano. But, it isn't as bad of an ending considering Germania and Roman Empire meet again in another life. And were happy together._


End file.
